Chaos
Cet article décrit l'histoire et les forces qui composent le Chaos. Pour plus d'informations sur les armées et les carrières qui le composent, vous pouvez consulter l'article sur l'Ost du Corbeau. Le Chaos est un terme qui peut désigner plusieurs choses. Il peut s'agir de la force corrompue en provenance du Royaume du Chaos, qui se manifeste dans le monde sous la forme des Vents de Magie. Parfois, on l'utilise pour évoquer les mortels serviteurs du "Chaos". Enfin, il désigne aussi les dieux du Chaos : Tzeentch, Nurgle, Khorne et Slaanesh. Il faut l'admettre, parfois c'est un peu tout cela à la fois. Introduction "The nature of Chaos is neither good nor evil, it simply mirrors the survivalist emotions of the intelligent beings in the real universe. Thus, the predatory entities of Chaos, be they gods or daemons, exist because living things generate these emotions. So when the human mind turns to petty and evil thoughts the powers of the Chaos gods grow and coalesce into hideous forms shaped by human lust, greed, anger, and fear." - Warhammer: Realm of Chaos, 1997 (copyright Games Workshop) "La nature du Chaos n'est ni le bien, ni le mal. Elle reflète simplement les instincts de survie des être intelligents de notre monde réel. Ainsi les entités prédatrices du Chaos, qu'elles soient Déesses ou Démones, n'existent qu'en raison des bas instincts des êtres vivants. De fait, à chaque fois que l'esprit humain se laisse entraîner par ses penchants diaboliques, les puissances des dieux du Chaos s'amplifient et incarnent les plus hideuses représentations du désir, de l'avidité, de la colère et de la peur." Les voies du Chaos sont changeantes, jamais réellement acquises au bien ou au mal, mais toujours à la recherche du plaisir, comme celui apporté par le sacrifice de vies mortelles vouées à leur cultes. Le Chaos peut se manifester dans tous les royaumes du monde. On parle de plusieurs cultes secrets voués au Chaos, nichés au sein de l'Empire et certaines rumeurs inquiétantes font état de fidèles occultes, dissimulés chez les Elfes Noirs. Quoi qu'il en soit, il existe un vrai "Royaume du Chaos" loin au nord, par delà Désolation du chaos, une région sans vie composée de déserts gelés, de montagnes et de toundra. La région de Désolation du chaos abrite les citadelles et les monuments érigés à la gloire des Champions du Chaos, ceux qui ont prouvé leur valeur aux yeux des Dieux du Chaos et qui se sont attiré leur protection. Ce pays résonne perpétuellement des échos de la bataille, ceux des corps qui s'écroulent les uns sur les autres, des frères d'arme qui se jettent furieusement dans le fracas du combat avec l'espoir qu'une puissance du Chaos remarquera leur courage. Etre remarqué. Etre le favori. Recevoir le pouvoir du Chaos. Les origines du Chaos Personne ne sait réellement où se trouvent les origines du Chaos. Même les plus anciens érudits des Elfes ne peuvent que spéculer sur la source des toutes premières forces du Chaos. La guerre, la famine, les désastres naturels sont connues depuis si longtemps que l'érosion du temps a fini par avoir raison de toutes indications sur leur origine. Ce que l'on sait est qu'il y a bien longtemps, le monde de Warhammer fut visité par une ancienne race de créatures, venue du plus profond des étoiles, que l'homme ne devrait jamais croiser au cours de son histoire future. Ces Anciens arrivèrent sur ce monde et installèrent rapidement deux portails, à chaque pôle de la planète, respectivement au nord et au sud. Ces portails étaient reliés au réseau de transport spatial de ces créatures, leur permettant ainsi de se rendre selon leur bon vouloir dans tous les endroits de l'univers qui leur semblaient dignes d'intérêt. Le temps passa. Les portails, abandonnés, finirent par se briser sous leur propre poids. Ces antiques constructions contenaient des "Warpstones", des pierres composées de Magie Noire condensée, extrêmement volatile et au terrible pouvoir de mutation. Lorsque les portails se brisèrent, la poussière de ces pierres fut projetée dans l'atmosphère de la planète entrainant de terribles mutations parmi certaines espèces vivantes. Le résultat de ces mutations est encore visible aujourd'hui, sous la forme des plus effrayantes créatures de ce monde (les Trolls, les Skavens, les Hommes bêtes, etc...). Plusieurs orifices béants, ouverts sur les énergies brutes de l'univers, apparurent à l'emplacement des portails disparus. Ces ouvertures permirent aux énergies chaotiques d'Aethyr, la dimension parallèle où se trouvaient les Dieux du Chaos, d'accéder à ce monde. Les sombres habitants de cet univers parallèle utilisèrent les entrées ainsi créées pour se déverser dans le monde de Warhammer et entamer une croisade pour prendre le contrôle de cet univers. Après des siècles d'incursions démoniaques sur notre plan physique, les forces du Chaos se retirèrent vers la nordique Désolation du Chaos, alors que de nouvelles races commencèrent à émerger. Bien plus tard, les Hauts Elfes, lors de la première et de la deuxième incursion du Chaos, allaient mettre en place un système de Menhirs tout autour d'Ulthuan afin de drainer l'énergie qui se déversait des ouvertures aux pôles, en provenance direct du Royaume du Chaos, et de confiner les énergies maléfiques instables aux zones autour des pôles. Les Dieux du Chaos Il existe d'innombrables divinités mineures du Chaos, chacune correspondant à une émotion humaine différente, chacune utilisant sa horde de servants démoniaques. Certaines incarnent des sentiments différent, alors que d'autres en personnifie un seul. Bien des servants du Chaos voient cette multiplication de divinités comme autant de facettes d'un panthéon unique, et manifestent leur adoration à cet ensemble, sans privilégier un dieu plutôt qu'un autre. Toutefois, il y a quatre divinités qui ont obtenues bien plus de pouvoir que les autres. Elles sont évoqués dans le panthéon de Warhammer comme les "Puissance Majeures" ou les "Pouvoirs de la Ruine". Bien que les Dieux du Chaos proviennent tous du même endroit, ils représentent des idéologies différentes, et leurs adorateurs sont souvent en guerre les uns avec les autres. Une divinité arrivait rarement à prendre l'ascendant sur les autres durant bien longtemps, les quatre Dieux étant maintenu en permanence dans un équilibre imposé par la présence des autres. Chacun de ces Dieux avait un rival principal, même si, lorsque leurs intérêts l'exigeaient, ils savaient oublier leurs différents et s'allier durant de courtes périodes avec n'importe laquelle des trois autres puissances. Tzeentch, l'Architecte du Changement Tzeentch est le patron des utilisateurs de magie. Il est le maître magicien des Dieux du Chaos. Connu sous le nom "d'Architecte du Changement", Tzeentch investit son temps et son énergie à influencer le cours du temps et de l'univers, afin de guider les mortels vers les voies qui servent ses intérêts, sans prêter la moindre attention à ce que ses actions pourraient entraîner comme conséquences pour eux. La force physique laisse Tzeentch totalement indifférent, lui qui préfère accorder ses faveurs à ceux qui utilisent leur intelligence pour terrasser leurs ennemis. Les mortels, fidèles de Tzeentch, sont en général des Sorcières, des Magiciens, des érudits ou tout autre membre éduqué de l'élite qui souhaite obtenir plus de savoir ou de pouvoir. Certains de ces fidèles deviennent des Sorciers extrêmement puissants, mais les plus haut niveaux de puissances sont connus comme étant très difficiles à atteindre. Tzeentch a en effet une tendance à faire fréquemment subir des mutations infâmes à ses suivants, lesquels sont régulièrement transformés en créatures stupides. Ceux qui, malgré tout, arrivent à atteindre les plus hauts niveaux de magie au service de Tzeentch deviennent des sorciers particulièrement puissants tout autant que des combattants redoutables. Tzeentch est tout aussi puissant que Khorne, mais dans un registre différent, lui qui préfère contrôler la magie plutôt que les armées. Les interventions de Tzeentch sont innombrables et si jamais une alliance apparaît entre les Dieux du Chaos, Tzeentch en est très certainement, directement ou indirectement, la cause. Tzeentch représente l'optimisme, l'espoir et la volonté du changement ce qui fait de Nurgle sa Nemesis. Dans WAR, les joueurs du Chaos sont des suivants de Tzeentch, placés sous le commandement de Tchar'zanek et intégrés dans l'Ost du Corbeau. Khorne, le Dieu sanglant Figurant parmi les Dieux du Chaos les plus connus, Khorne est le seigneur du sang et de la bataille. Il siège sur un trône massif qui domine une montagne d'os et de crânes, assemblés là par ses dévots. Aussi que peu s'étendre le regard tout autour de lui, le sol est jonché d'os broyés et de corps en décomposition. En tant que Dieu de la guerre, Khorne accorde ses faveurs à ceux qui font preuve des meilleures aptitudes martiales. Les grands guerriers sont régulièrement l'objet de l'attention de Khorne. Les suivants de Khorne sont pour la plupart des combattants incontrôlables, qui excellent dans l'art de tuer. Sa suite comporte de nombreux hommes du nord sauvage ainsi que des guerriers hommes-bêtes. Les fidèles de Khorne partagent sa philosophie guerrière, préférant charger directement leurs ennemis pour les abattre le plus sauvagement possible en combat rapproché. De fait, les adeptes de Khorne n'accordent que très peu d'importance à la tactique et à la défense lorsque la terrible soif de sang s'empare d'eux. Khorne voit d'un très mauvais oeil l'usage de la sorcellerie et des ruses, ce qui fait que les amateurs des arts magiques devront se trouver une autre divinité pour les protéger. Khorne est le plus puissant des Dieux du Chaos, son pouvoir étant alimenté par les guerres et les conflits. La guerre sans fin qui sévit dans le monde de Warhammer lui assure une puissance sans cesse grandissante. Il se délecte de façon non dissimulée par la mort des autres, et préfère le combat rapproché aux stratégies d'attaques à distance. Il est totalement opposé au dieu hédoniste Slaanesh, qui recherche le plaisir dans chacune de ses actions. Khorne nourri une très forte méfiance à l'encontre des sorciers et magiciens, qu'il considère comme des couards ; il est donc également très méfiant à l'égard de Tzeentch, bien qu'ils ne soient pas réellement de farouches ennemis. Nurgle, Seigneur de la Décadence Nurgle est le Dieu du Chaos qui règne sans partage sur la décadence et la corruption physique. La maladie et la putréfaction sont ses poinçons, qu'il accorde avec joie à tous ceux qui les désirent et avec encore plus d'allégresse à ceux qui les redoutent. Pour son plaisir, il provoquera de nombreux fléaux et inventera de nouvelles maladies avant de les répandre sur les mortels. Le sourire aux lèvres, il les contemplera ensuite, se délectant de leurs vains efforts pour survivre et vaincre la maladie. Bien des guerres menées par Nurgle ont été gagnées de manière indirecte, grâce aux épidémies de peste qui ravagèrent les territoires de ses ennemis, avant que ses propres armées n'entrent réellement en action. Un fléau particulier porte son nom : la "pourriture de Nurgle", qui transforme petit à petit sa victime en "Porteur de Peste" (Plaguebearer en VO). Les adeptes de Nurgle portent un intérêt tout particulier à la manière de répandre au mieux les maladies. Ses plus fidèles serviteurs sont petits à petits infectés par d'horribles maladies, qui les transforme en une immonde masse pourrissante, ballonnée, parcourue par de nombreuses lésions et plaies ouvertes dans lesquelles l'infection et la pourriture sont généralisées. Certains de ses adeptes deviennent totalement illuminés, arborant un teint pâle et maladif, tout en conservant un grand pouvoir sur les maladies. Les champions de Nurgle subissent des mutations tellement importantes qu'ils en deviennent totalement insensibles à la douleur et sont quasiment impossible à blesser. Bien que de puissance égale à Khorne et Tzeentch, le pouvoir de Nurgle est bien plus instable. Parfois, ses forces semblent sans limite et totalement invincibles, avec d'innombrables armées semant la pourriture par delà le monde. A d'autres moment, ses fidèles sont dispersés et faibles, terrés dans les endroits les plus fétides du monde. La force de Nurgle réside dans la stagnation et la décadence, ainsi que dans le sentiment de désespoir, ce qui le place en opposition direct à Tzeentch, qui incarne l'espoir, l'ambition et le changement. Slaanesh, le Prince Noir Slaanesh est le plus jeune des Dieux du Chaos, et est connu parmi eux comme étant le "Prince du Chaos". Séduisant comme seul un être immortel peut l'être, Slaanesh est le dieu chaotique du plaisir, de la passion, de la luxure, de l'art et de l'indulgence. Slaanesh est la manifestation de tous les vices cachés, des passions cruelles, de toutes les tentations secrètes que les hommes enfouissent au plus profond de leur cœur. Bien qu'il ne partage pas l'attrait de Khorne pour la guerre en elle-même, Slaanesh apprécie le combat comme un artiste. Il accorde ses faveurs à ceux dont l'art de combattre n'est pas un simple moyen pour atteindre un but, mais est un langage propre à part entière, l'expression d'un art subtil et mortel. Khorne et Slaanesh sont des ennemis mortels. Alors que Slaanesh n'agit que pour rechercher en permanence de nouvelles sources de plaisirs personnels, Khorne n'agit que dans un seul but : tuer. Les adeptes de Slaanesh recherchent le plaisir sous toutes ses formes. Ils deviennent rapidement sensibles à des choses plus mondaines comme l'art d'apprécier les sons et les couleurs ; ils portent d'ailleurs très souvent des armures criardes, colorées de vives peintures, ou des vêtements décorés de manières extravagante. Ils sont connus pour les absence totale de peur ; ils voient en effet la défaite sur le champ de bataille comme une nouvelle expérience à vivre... ce qui se fait chez eux avec le sourire aux lèvres. Slaanesh est le plus jeune et le plus faible des principaux Dieux du Chaos. Malgré cela, son pouvoir ne cesse de croitre et de s'amplifier, alimenté en permanence par les pensées refoulées des humains, par les désirs inavoués et les tentations brulantes qu'ils éprouvent. De fait, son pouvoir grandissant ne saurait tarder à égaler ceux des trois autres Puissances Majeures et peut être même les dépasser... s'ils lui en laisse le temps. Fidèles et serviteurs du Chaos Hommes du Nord Les Hommes du Nord adorateurs du Chaos vivent dans les pays nordiques du Vieux Monde, de Désolation du Chaos et de Norsca. Ce sont des barbares, soumis aux lois tribales, qui forment parfois des raids pour attaquer les habitants plus civilisés du Sud. En vivant si près du Royaume du Chaos, ils sont bien peu à avoir échappé à ses effets néfastes. Ces barbares voient leurs mutations comme des bénédictions, des preuves évidentes que les Dieux ont posé leur regard sur eux. Ils considèrent qu'il est du devoir du guerrier d'honorer les dieux, qui en retour ont le droit de récompenser ou de détruire en fonction de leurs inclinaisons divines. Les Cultes du Chaos La promesse de pouvoirs au delà de tout ce qu'un mortel peut imaginer est une tentation à laquelle beaucoup succombent. Les adorateurs des Cultes du Chaos répandent leur influence néfaste à travers le Vieux Monde et au-delà. Les Répurgateurs de l'Empire font de leur mieux pour éradiquer les adorateurs des Dieux Sombres, mais plus les années passent, plus le pouvoir du Chaos s'amplifie. Comme les forces de l'Ordre sont assaillies de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur de leurs frontières, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que les forces du Chaos deviennent trop puissantes pour être contenues. Un culte très important parmi ceux évoqués ici est le "Culte du Plaisir" des adorateurs de Slaanesh, qui provoqua la "Fracture", une guerre civile très violente au sein des peuples Elfes. Les Hommes-bêtes Depuis l'avènement du Chaos, la nature néfaste des Vents de Magie entraina l'apparition de créatures monstrueusement distordues un peu partout dans le monde. Dans les profondeurs obscures des grandes forêts du Vieux Monde, plusieurs espèces parmis les plus insignifiantes du Chaos se mirent à prospérer. Une des plus communes d'entre elles est celle des Hommes-bêtes, créatures qui semblent avoir hérité d'un peu de l'intelligence et des attitudes des humains, mais qui arborent des cornes et des sabots fendus. Ils sont dirigés par les Gors, qui se sont distingués des autres par leurs cornes plus longues. Certains Hommes-bêtes font preuve d'une certaine sensibilité instinctive, animale, avec la magie. Il s'agit des chamanes Bray. Les hommes-bêtes les plus faibles, dotés simplement de petites cornes atrophiées, sont connus sous le nom de Ungors. D'autres créatures chaotiques appartenant à cette catégorie sont régulièrement aperçues. Il s'agit en général des Minotaures, des Ogres Dragon et des Centigors quadrupèdes. Les Mutants Distincts de la race des Hommes bêtes, qui sont apparus à la suite de la destruction des portails des Anciens, les mutants sont des êtres humains "normaux" qui ont subis (ou ont été "bénis" par) les mutations du Chaos. Au sein des tribus du Nord, ce type de mutation était le signe de l'intérêt des forces supérieures. Parmi les régions civilisées de l'Empire, les mutants sont impitoyablement poursuivis et supprimés par les fidèles de Sigmar. Certains mutants parviennent à survivre, grâce à l'aide d'une famille aimante ou, plus souvent, en se regroupant en bandes sauvages afin de se protéger. Plusieurs de ces groupes de mutants, intentionnellement ou non, participe à l'avancée des forces de la Ruine et de la Destruction. Les Démons Les démons sont des créatures qui existent dans le Royaume du Chaos sous la forme d'entité éthérées. Dans les endroits où il y a une très forte concentration d'énergie magique du Chaos, ils peuvent se manifester sur le plan mortel du monde de Warhammer, et parfois même aller jusqu'à posséder les êtres mortels, généralement des humains. Les démons sont des créatures horribles et particulièrement dangereuses, surtout lorsqu'ils accompagnent des puissances du Chaos. En règle générale, les démons sont consacrés à une divinité particulière, dont ils prennent l'aspect physique. Certains démons, plus puissants que leurs congénères, sont appelés les Démons Supérieurs, dont certains sont tragiquement connus. Il est à noter que certains démons, comme les Furies du Chaos, ne sont liés à aucun Dieu en particulier. en:Chaos Catégorie:Les bases